


No Longer by Myself

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Be More Smut [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Begging, Biting, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Cock Slapping, Confessional Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dorks in Love, Fights, Filipino Michael Mell, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If ya bothered by the pain kink then dont read, Jake keeps random lube in the bathroom, Kinky, Like a lot of teasing, Lust, M/M, Minor Jeremy Heere & Christine Canigula, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slapping, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Teasing, Top Jeremy Heere, Unsafe Sex, and then the fucking house burns down, briefly, so have fun with that, theres not enough bottom michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: What if Jeremy had stayed for Michael in the Bathroom and actually talked with Michael about his feelings?-OR-Michael is gay, Jeremy is gay, they're gay for each other and fuck at a party.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	No Longer by Myself

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT ANOTHER BMC SMUT ? PSH, DEFINATLY NOT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> TW for Michael in the bathroom and drug mentions
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story I pulled out of my unmotivated ass

"Or you'll what?" Michael growled at his stubborn best friend. Jeremy's shoulders tensed up and he glared at Michael, preparing to give the final blow.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself do it.

He _really_ loved Michael, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt him while he was on this _"quest"_ for popularity. He didn't even like Christine romantically anymore - if he could say he ever really had. The short girl had finally helped Jeremy admit to himself who he _actually_ had feelings for. 

And that was his curly-haired, beautiful, nerdy friend. 

He wouldn't hurt Michael any more.

"Micah..." Jeremy half sobbed, "Micah, I can't do this." Michael looked shocked at the sudden emotional change as the lanky boy fell onto the tile floor of the bathroom. 

"Jeremy I-" A loud knocking sound came from the door, interrupting Michael. 

"HELLO?" the voice of some drunk girl yelled. "SOME OF US HAVE TO PEE!" Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm having my period!" he screamed back in an attempt to get the girl to leave. There was a moment of tense silence before the girl mumbled a reply.

"Take your time, sweetie." Michael grunted in acknowledgment. 

"Seriously, Jake has at _least_ two other bathrooms..." He mumbled to himself before plopping down in front of Jeremy on the floor. "What... what do you mean, Jeremy?" The blond shook his head, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Michael saw them and scooted closer to rub his best friend's back comfortingly.

"I've fucked everything up, Michael," he cried. "I'm so sorry, I've been a total dick about this stupid fucking squip just because I wanted to get more popular!! How could I _possibly_ think that popularity was the most important thing when I had _you_ right in front of me?!" Jeremy thought he saw Michael's face turn a little pink before the latter turned his head to face the wall.

"Jeremy... I can't deny it, you _have_ been a dick lately, but... I forgive you." Michael sighed, beginning to tear up as well, "All I've wanted for the past few weeks was to hear you say that."

"So... are you getting rid of the squip?" Jeremy nodded. 

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a while, just comforting each other before Jeremy decided to get his shit together. As long as they were being all emotional and shit, may as well confess now. He took three deep breaths before speaking up.

"Michael... there's something I need to tell you." The smaller boy looked up at him curiously. He nodded slowly as if to say, _go ahead, I'm listening._ Jeremy sucked in a lungful of air before whisper-yelling, 

"IreallyreallylikeyoulikeinaromanticwayImsorryifthatsawkward!" Michael blinked, and then laughed.

"Can I have that in English or Filipino, please?" Jeremy made a sound halfway between a chuckle and a sigh.

"I- I really like you. Like, you're really fucking hot?? Who gave you the right, you know?? I'm sorry if that's like, awkward, but..." Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Wait," he said, sounding puzzled but hopeful at the same time. "I thought you had a thing for Christine?" Jeremy shrugged.

"Not anymore, really. Plus, she's ace. Don't think I could live without sex to be honest." Michael snorted.

"Don't worry Jeremy," he assured him. "Now that I know you like me, you will never go without sex for longer than needed." Michael clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes widening. Both boys wore matching expressions of embarrassment. Jeremy shifted where he sat on the tile floor. Needless to say, that sentence had gone right through his brain and to his dick.

Someone knocked on the door again, but the boys ignored it. They'd give up in a few seconds, like Michael had said before, Jake had other bathrooms.

"I- sorry." Michael mumbled. 

"N-no, it's alright," Jeremy promised. "I-I liked it..." Now it was Michael's turn to readjust himself. Both boys faces were bright red. 

"I- I should go-" Jeremy muttered, getting up to leave. 

"No!" Michael grabbed his wrist. "I-... stay. Please." Jeremy stared into Michael's pleading eyes and saw something else buried within them. 

_Lust_.

Lust for _him._

Jeremy sat back down hesitantly, and Michael cupped his cheek softly, leaning in. When the taller didn't pull away, but instead closed his eyes, Michael took that as a sign to move forward and kissed him softly.

"Mph," Jeremy muttered. "I think I've gone too long without sex already..." Michael inhaled sharply.

"I think we can fix that..."

After a minute they both pulled back for air, but at the sight of Michael's half-lidded eyes, Jeremy pushed him down against the floor and kissed him harder. Michael moaned softly, which drove the blond crazy. He wanted to get Michael to make that noise forever. He licked at the smaller's bottom lip before pushing his tongue into the other's waiting mouth.

Both boys were breathing heavily at this point. Jeremy moved his hand to the hem of Michael's sweater. The taller hesitated, waiting to allow Michael to pull away or smack him. Michael didn't do that, instead choosing to assist Jeremy in taking off _both_ their shirts. Michael was growing impatient, and began to unzip Jeremy's pants but the latter grabbed his hands away and pinned them above his head.

"No, no, none of that..." he murmured softly. The blond began to nip gently at Michael's jawline, moving slowly down to his collar bone. He paused to suck at one of Michael's nipples, relishing in the moan that the touch caused. 

"Mmm, you like that?" Jeremy said, huskily. "You like the feeling of my mouth on you?" Michael whimpered.

" _Yes,_ god!" He begged. Jeremy rolled the swollen nipple in between his fingers, moving on to suck at the other one. Michael sighed in pleasure and yelped when Jeremy suddenly bit down on his sensitive flesh. 

" _More,"_ the smaller boy whined. Jeremy looked up at Michael through hooded eyes. 

"Oh? You like that, baby boy?" Michael gasped lightly at the nickname, and Jeremy sat up. "You like it when daddy gives you pain, baby?" Michael mewled as Jeremy pinched his nipples harder.

"Answer me!" he said, smacking the smaller boy's exposed stomach lightly, just in case he did not like the pain.

"Yes, daddy," Michael squeaked, somewhat embarrassed about his kink. "I love it when you give me pain!" 

Jeremy smirked, satisfied with this new information. Without saying a word, he yanked down Michael's sweatpants and ran his teeth over the bulge in his underwear, licking lightly at the growing wet spot in the fabric.

"Hmmm, how about I give you a little more?" he murmured seductively. "Would you like that, baby boy?" Michael nodded feverishly. Jeremy hooked a finger on the waistband of the boxers before yanking them down and tossing them aside with the sweatpants. He hummed softly, taking in the sight before him. Michael's eyes were closed in silent anticipation, and he was spread out before him. This was better than the fantasies he'd had while the squip was off doing his own thing. 

Not wanting to waste another second, Jeremy dove in, running his teeth over the tip of Michael's hard cock before smacking it, enjoying the way it swayed back and forth before coming back to stand upright. Michael moaned happily. 

" _Again,"_ he pleaded. Jeremy obliged, this time hitting his dick with a little more force. Michael moaned even louder. " _Yes!"_ The blond flicked his tongue across the tip of Michael's hard member, tasting the precum that beaded on the tip. He raked his teeth across the head, enjoying the pleading whimpers from Michael as he teased him.

Jeremy quickly unzipped his own jeans, wiggling out of them and his underwear in what must have been record time. As much as he loved pleasuring Michael, he needed to be touched. He only had to open one random drawer to find where Jake kept the lube in this bathroom.

"Daddy, please," Michael said, eyes now open to see Jeremy lubing up his fingers. "Please fuck me." Jeremy nodded, leaning down to stick a finger into Michael's tight pink hole.

"I will, baby boy," He assured him. "Now, relax a bit, I'm going to stretch you out." Michael shivered in anticipation - and soon from the coldness of the lube on Jeremy's fingers. Jeremy noticed the goosebumps spreading across Michael's arms and legs, and rubbed his thighs tenderly in an attempt to warm him. Michael noticed and smiled gently.

"Heh, thanks, Jere." He mumbled, voice shaky from pleasure. 

"No problem, Micah," Jeremy whispered back. "You want a towel, or something to keep you off the cold tile?" Michael shook his head, embarrassed as Jeremy carefully added another finger and started scissoring his fingers.

"I- no, no thank you. I want to feel the tile against my back when you-" Michael moaned as Jeremy's fingers nudged his prostate, effectively cutting him off. " _Shit,_ add another." Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, Micah? It's only been-" 

" _Please!"_ Michael whined. 

And really, how could Jeremy say no to that voice? 

He added a third finger and began to thrust them in and out of Michael faster and faster, sending the smaller into a frenzy of pleasure. 

"God- I- wait, J-Jere- wAIT!" Jeremy immediately took all three fingers out.

"I- I'm so sorry-" he began.

"No! No I just- I was getting close..." Michael panted. 

"Oh..." Jeremy thought for a moment, then it dawned on him why he had to stop. "Oh!" 

Michael chuckled at the look on Jeremy's face, but the grin was wiped off when Jeremy smacked his thigh. Michael groaned and arched his back.

"Shhh, baby boy," Jeremy murmured seductively, tuning in to the part of him that actually knew how to dirty talk. "You might not wanna laugh like that, or I'll have to make you beg me..." Michael sucked in his breath as Jeremy's fingertips ghosted over his cock. 

"Jere- I mean- daddy, please, fuck me!" Michael pleaded, not wanting to go another second without feeling Jeremy inside of him.

"If you say so.." Jeremy whispered, slowly sliding into Michael's hole. Despite all of the prep, he was still tight around Jeremy. He continued to creep forward until he was buried deep inside of Michael. 

"Please, I need you to move _right now,_ " Michael said. As much as Jeremy _wanted_ to move - and he really did - he was enjoying the sight of Michael flushed beneath him far too much. He found himislef dragging his fingers across the reddening olive skin of the brunet's collar bone down to his pelvis. Michael whimpered helplessly, Jeremy's cold fingers felt like they were burning against his hot skin. 

"You gotta adjust, baby," Jeremy chuckled. Michael whined like a child, but the fact that he didn't even want to wait to make himself a bit more comfortable just made Jeremy decide to wait just a _bit_ longer... 

"Fucking hell, Jeremy, you know I'm not gonna last either way so you'd better get moving unless you want this to be over before you've properly fucked me!" 

Or not.

The taller boy pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. Out, in, out, in, out-

Michael's legs swung up to Jeremy's back, pushing him to slam into Michael much harder than he'd intended. Both boy's groaned in pleasure, and Jeremy decided to drop the slow pace and just go for it like Michael had been begging him to do. 

And boy was he glad he did.

Michael started panting almost immediatly, and the sight of him with his eyes shut tight, bouncing slightly, was enough to bring Jeremy closer to his orgasm than he cared to admit. But he was _100_ % determind to make Michael cum first, so he began to shift his postition in search of Michael's prostate. While he did, he grabbed the smaller's dick and squeezed, causing a gasp to come from below him.

"Jesus fucking- _fuck!"_ Michael whimpered helplessly. " _Fuck!!"_

"My, my, you've got quite the dirty mouth, huh baby boy?" Jeremy said huskily, picking up the pace a bit. 

_"Mmmph,"_ Michael replied.

The smaller boy squealed when the head of Jeremy's cock brushed against his prostate. The blond took notice of that, and pulled out slowly. He was nearly completely out before he slammed back into Michael - in that very same spot of nerves - causing his walls to clench around Jeremy's dick deliciously.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking good for me." Jeremy moaned. Michael was clearly nearing his orgasm now, so Jeremy decided to make it count. "Tell me if I need to stop," he whispered. Michael nodded slightly, to lost in pleasure for words.

Jeremy grabbed one of Michael's nipples in his mouth - thank god for his unnatural flexibility - and bit down on the sensitive flesh. At the same time, his hand that was working Micah's dick tightened and pulled up roughly, intending to overstimulate his shot nerves. And it worked - Michael practically screamed as he came, thick ropes of cum shooting onto both boys's chest (although neither of them minded one bit). Jeremy came right after, shooting his load into Michael's abused hole.

They panted heavily as they came down from their high. Jeremy came down first - Michael still recovering from overstimulation - and grabbed a warm rag to clean up Michael.

"Hmggg, Jer'myyyy, that was fucking..." Michael mumbled as the taller wiped down his chest - careful of his still sensitive nipples.

Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah? I'm glad you think so."

The boys gathered their clothes and wiggled into them quickly, laughing together at how obvious they were.

"Ah, I thought you would've caught me _years_ ago," Michael admitted. "I stared at you quite often during freshman year." Jeremy hummed in response, and walked over to stand next to Michael at the mirror.

"Do I look like I've been fucked?" he asked, jokingly.

"Dunno, since you were the one doing the fucking, you top!" the shorter pushed him gently, a grin on his face. "But for real, you're good besides being a bit flushed still. How am I?" Jeremy glanced at him in the mirror begore giggling.

"You're hair is a mess in the back!" he cackled, wetting his hands at the sink to try to smooth down Michael's frizzy curls.

"Ack! You're worse than my _ina!"_ he laughed as cold water began to run down his neck. Jeremy continued to smooth the back before ruffling the top. He kissed Michael's curls, and then his neck, gently sucking near his collar bone enough to leave a small mark.

"There, I can't have you walking out there without at least _some_ people realizing you're mine." 

Michael smiled and walked to the door. He placed one hand on the knob carefully, as if turning it might make the last few minutes go away completely. Jeremy put his hand reassuringly on Michael's shoulder, and the shorter took a deep breath. He opened the door to see...

Well, pretty much a normal high school party. 

Red solo cups were scattered everywhere - some empty, some not - and there were cigarrete butts about every two feet. 

But...

"Wait, why is there only like, three people here?" Jeremy muttered. Michael shrugged. 

"If I had to guess, everyone else is upstairs. Someone probably got ahold of some weed." 

Jeremy was about to reply when suddenly everyone upstairs came bounding down, screaming. Michael's eyes widened and Jeremy grabbed his hand. 

" _FUCKING FIRE!! RUN!"_ someone screamed. 

"Wait, what?!" Michael screeched. Smoke began to waft down the stairs and Jeremy tightened his grip on Michael's hand, pulling him across the room to the door. Everyone was pushing and shoving to get out of the burning house, but Jeremy refused to let go of Michael, who was stumbling along behind him, dazed.

"Micah, come on!" Jeremy yelled, trying to snap him out of it to no avail. "We've gotta get out of here!" Michael nodded dazedly.

"Yeah... yeah," he mumbled, realization hitting him. " _Shit_ , yeah! Fuck!" they began to run towards the door, wiggling through the crowd. Once they made it outside, they collapsed in the grass, breathing heavily. 

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Jeremy said after a minute. Michael shook his head. 

"No kidding," he agreed, "One minute you're fucking with your best friend, the next, the house is on fire." the two sat there for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Ah, for real though, we shouldn't be laughing, Jake's house is burning down." They heard shattering of glass and then a scream. Jeremy stood up quickly, taking Michael with him.

"Um, we should go," he said. Jeremy nodded.

"Yep, let's go," they weaved through the loose crowd that had gathered around the house to watch, and made their way to Michael's PT Cruiser. They hopped in and Micah started the engine. 

"All right, we're off!" he began the drive to Jeremy's house like he always did. They drove in comfortable quiet - the only sound being Michael's Bob Marley music paying faintly through the speakers - before Jeremy spoke up.

"So, uh, you wanna maybe do lunch tomorrow? Maybe some games too?" he asked. Michael laughed.

"You're on, Player 2!" he grinned, pulling into Jeremy's driveway. 

"Awesome," he muttered, leaning over the seat to catch Michael's lips in his own. He was surprisingly chaste after the envents of the night, but Michael enjoyed it either way. "I'll see you tomorrow then." he opened the door and climbled out, pausing to look at Michael before closing it again.

"G'night, Jere," Michael whispered softly, smiling to himself.

"Goodnight Micah."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> betcha didnt see that comin
> 
> or maybe you did
> 
> you probably did if you read the tags
> 
> k bye


End file.
